Episode 04: icy eyes
'''icy eyes' is the title of the fourth chapter of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze-. Appearing in this chapter Selectors *Two unnamed Selectors *Akira Aoi (debut) LRIGs *Piruluk *Unnamed LRIG Other Characters *Mayu *Ayumi Sakaguchi *Remember'' (in Kiyoi's body)'' Cards *Peeping Analyze Synopsis Kiyoi Mizushima questioned Remember's motive to do such thing to Ayumi Sakaguchi. The way Remember granted her wish is not what she expected, since she wanted to specially save Sakaguchi, and Remember did the opposite, killing her. Mayu reminded her that LRIG must grant the Selector's wish if they don't want to disappear. Mayu said that Remember told no lies, since death leads to eternal rest. That Ayumi is saved from her current condition by her death. Mayu proceed to tell Kiyoi that her LRIG didn't break any rules. Kiyoi who heard this, questioned Mayu if that's what she has been doing all this time. She still refused to be a LRIG despite what happened. Mayu then corrected Kiyoi's earlier misconception about LRIG not being allowed to tell Selector the truth. That there is no punishment for revealing the truth to the Selector... and they aren't coerced into betrayal. LRIGs didn't tell Selector the truth because if the Selector refused to fight after knowing the truth, they will be trapped inside the card forever. Mayu then continued that LRIG will use every trick on the book to escape from the card. Mayu said how a LRIG always acted devoted and encourage their Selector to battle for the wish. Kiyoi wondered if Remember has been intending to kill Sakaguchi from the beginning. She got reminded of being betrayed by her old friend, who is the main instigator of the bullying when she was little. Mayu soon provoked Kiyoi, that she has not done anything wrong and anyone would have done the same. That the LRIG is the one to blame, and that she lived inside her body now. She recalled Kiyoi's earlier statement about how she doesn't mind to be trapped inside a card. Mayu asked Kiyoi if such thing is acceptable. Kiyoi rethink of her choices. She doesn't blame Remember for fooling her, but she could not forgive her for hurting Sakaguchi, who has done no wrong. That Sakaguchi is a normal girl who took interest on her. Mayu smiled at the change of attitude, and told Kiyoi that in order to exact revenge on her LRIG who had betrayed her, she has to return to the real world and grant a Selector's wish. Mayu gives Kiyoi the power of LRIG, and sent her to a Selector. She advised her to use the power to guide the Selector to victory. Kiyoi met a Selector and introduced herself as Piruluk. The girl is surprised since the urban legend is true, and Piruluk responded icily that she's free to dispose of her if she didn't believe it. Piruluk darkly thought that everyone easily believed others without giving it a second thought. The girl then asked if Piruluk will grant her wish and she told her the wish. Piruluk coldly thought that all her selectors are merely pawns so that she could kill Remember when she could get out of the card. The girl is having a wixoss battle and is using Peeping Analyze. Piruluk thought about her ability that allowed her to discard all the SIGNI in the enemy Selector's hand of a level chosen, and that she was be able to peek on the opposition's wish. She claimed that she has seen may opponents' wishes. Her selector choose a card level, but it is a miss. Piruluk was about to tell her selector of the other girl's wishes, but she got cuts in, the girl commented that she doesn't care of such thing. Piruluk began to realize every time she used it, that her ability is a manifestation of her sin of being unable to read Sakaguchi's heart and Remember's true intent. She also thought of the worthlessness of the girl who is ignorant of the price of her wish. Her selector got her third loss and she got sent back to the white room, with Mayu complaining that Piruluk failed another selector. Piruluk icily replied that she is free to just erase her, making Mayu commented on how cold she has become. Mayu suggested that Kiyoi should open up a bit more to her, making Piruluk suspicious since she is calling her by her original name. Mayu then reminded Piruluk of her wish to avenge Ayumi. Mayu insisted that at this rate, Piruluk may never be able to return as human, and that was not the outcome the girl desire. She suggested Piruluk to put a little more effort to make the Selector win, in which she replied that she has no intention of working with her selector. Mayu and Piruluk discussed of her 'Peeping Analyze' abilty, and she wondered if Piruluk knows the reason for such ability, that come from the strong feelings she had as a human. Back then Kiyoi really wished that she could have read Sakaguchi's mind, to know whether she's being honest or not. Piruluk then asked Mayu how she should win with this power and Mayu replied that Piruluk should use it with her Selector. Mayu complimented that the ability to forcibly discard and intrude upon the hearts has the possibility to be a powerful weapon. She said that Piruluk has been wasting such treasure, in which she emotionlessly replied that she doesn't care. Mayu commented that she missed the old Kiyoi, and advised that Piruluk can't just wait until she meets a talented Selector, that she has to 'evolve' as a LRIG. There are various condition for each LRIG to evolve, and she suggested that Piruluk should discover it herself. She then encouraged the cold girl to try a bit harder, in which Piruluk emotionlessly asked if Mayu is done with the chat. Piruluk then meets Akira Aoi, who insist on calling her with cutesy honorific, 'Piruluk-tan'. Piruluk doesn't seem to mind of the honorific and Akira smiled, claimed that she got she got lucky to meet a LRIG and finally her wish could come true... Notes *Mayu explains that LRIG needs to 'evolve' in order to be able to grant the wishes, the condition varies for each LRIG. Trivia *The overuse of Peeping Analyze causes Piruluk to lose her humanity and turned her eyes as cold as ice. Gallery Category:Manga